


collection of my hd100 drabbles (that aren't part of another series)

by snottygrrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hd100, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-08
Updated: 2008-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a collection of drabbles that were fills for varying <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/hd100/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/hd100/"><strong>hd100</strong></a> prompts. they are rated anywhere from general audience to mature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** h/c, angst, implied violence, fluff, fluff on top of fluff
> 
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.
> 
>  **author's notes:** written for a series of [](http://community.livejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://community.livejournal.com/hd100/) prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated general

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** jealousy  
>  **author's notes:** first post in [](http://community.livejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://community.livejournal.com/hd100/), though not anywhere near first drabble. no real warnings. mild hurt/comfort.

The emotion is a familiar one; two parts longing mixed with fear and impotent rage.

"Told you he'd leave," Pansy says smugly. "He never really cared about you."

Draco's gut twists when Harry dips his head, Ginny's lips now brushing his earlobe as she whispers and giggles. Turning away, Draco strides toward the door. A strong grip stops him before he's even halfway across the floor.

"Hey, come talk with me."

Draco sneers. "Wouldn't want to get in the way of your many admirers."

"Sod 'em. Don't care," Harry murmurs as he nuzzles the back of Draco's neck. "Love _you_."


	2. changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated general

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **challenge:** him  
>  **author's notes:** erm, no real warning or thoughts, 'cept maybe, it's nice to be back writing, even if this is a little rough.

He wonders exactly when it changed. When it stopped being about the Dark Lord and transformed into something else.

He realises it was never been about blood purity. Not really. But it _had_ been about power. Loyalty. Malfoy pride.

Later, the stakes had altered to his father and mother and staying alive.

But somewhere in the midst of tears and blood in the girls' loo and wise words from a daft wizard dying on a tower, it'd stopped being about all of that.

Now, as he desperately searches for the boy-hero, he's stunned to find that it's only about _him_.


	3. moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated general

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** forever  
>  **Author's Notes:** no real warnings. total fluff

There had been moments in Draco Malfoy’s life that had seemed to last forever.

The moment of disappointment when Harry Potter first refused his hand.

The moment of pure hatred when he learned that his father was in Azkaban.

The moment of abject fear when he finally met the Dark Lord.

The moment of reluctant awe as he watched Harry Potter defy the odds and survive yet another encounter where he should have died.

But this moment, this moment Draco knew defined his life in a way that no other ever would.

“Love you, too, Harry.”

This moment was forever.


	4. longings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated general

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** she  
>  **Author's Notes:** no real warnings.

She promises she’ll be fine. She tells him she understands. She says she doesn’t blame him. And she means every word she utters. She hopes that soon that’ll help quell the longing.

She knows things are as they should be because she’s never seen him look so happy, so at peace. And she’s well aware that if anyone deserves happiness, it’s him.

Still, none of this changes the fact that every time she notices the way that he gazes at Draco, she wishes with all her heart that it could be her that makes his eyes light with such love.


	5. the house of black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated teen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** black  
>  **Author's Notes:** warning for continual minor character death and carnage.

Harry looks at the body of Bellatrix Lestrange, pondering how much the house of Black has lost due to one insane half-blood.

With the deaths of Regulus and Sirius, the name itself will never be passed on, but at least their female cousins are keeping the Black bloodline alive.

That was until Andromeda was found comatose next to her mutilated daughter and Muggle-born husband, and Narcissa found slaughtered in a raid not led by the Order.

The last surviving heir has just murdered his aunt before the killing curse could pass her lips.

Draco’s voice is trembling. “You alright, Harry?”


	6. distortion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated mature for language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **challenges:** shattered, ice  
>  **author's notes:** erm, as far as i could tell from the info, i can post drabbles to old challenges, so here is one based on two of the challenges that happened while i was gadding about the usa around lumos. erm, and not sure about the rating, but i thought i'd better be safe.

Harry stares at his distorted image reflected in the ice and glass shards that make up the shattered remains of his drink. He wonders bitterly if that's all anyone will ever see, some myopic picture of what they believe him to be, a wholesome boy-hero, the Wizarding World's own darling.

Jaw still sore from the blow that knocked the tumbler from his hand, Ginny's accompanying words ring in his ears. "You're not who you pretend to be. You're just a pathetic poof fucking a Death Eater for thrills."

Then again it's quite possible his public persona is about to change.


	7. watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated teen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **challenge:** competition  
>  **author's notes:** not what i intended when i started, but here it is

The first time she saw them together it was by complete accident. She'd no idea that anyone else knew of the secluded garden.

Pansy stood dumbly trying to reconcile that the fierce competition between the two of them seemed to have morphed into a struggle involving lips; teeth; tongues. Bite marks and scratches marred their skin. Signs of claiming and ownership in their continuing battle for dominance, even as they captured each other's moans with their mouths.

After that she watched them more closely.

When Harry and Draco announced their engagement, Pansy was the only one who was not surprised.


	8. masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated general

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **challenge:** tear  
>  **author's notes:** yes it's true, i'm doing yet another old challenge because i'm ornery that way. this takes place in [](http://annella.livejournal.com/profile)[**annella**](http://annella.livejournal.com/)'s [masks](http://archive.skyehawke.com/story.php?no=11281&chapter=1) verse, but works fine as a stand alone. angst.

I was so naïve to believe that our hidden passion would sustain us despite the masks we show to the world. To think we could withstand the forces that would tear us apart.

Less than a year after I claimed you, I lost you.

It's always been hard for you to pretend, you aren't so practiced as I am at keeping up the pretense.

There was no feasible way that you, the Saviour of the Wizarding world, could keep loving me when I was forced to wear the mask my father had given me, that of the Death Eater's Son.


	9. chocolate cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated general

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **challenge:** chocolate  
>  **author's notes:** i have to give credit for the draco's cake rant. this drabble also contains a challenge of using a random line(s) from a random book. these are from page 315 of terry pratchett's _night watch_ the lines are spoken by death: _no. there is no more time, even for cake. for you, the cake is over. you have reached the end of cake_.

Potter stood up just as the pudding appeared and quickly left the Great Hall. Slicing himself a piece of chocolate cake, Greg sighed, knowing what was about to happen.

"Come on, Goyle, time to leave."

"Can't we wait 'til I've finished my cake, Draco?"

Draco grabbed him by his collar and Greg allowed himself to be hoisted up.

"No. There is no more time, even for cake. For you, the cake is over. You have reached the end of cake," sputtered Draco.

Greg snagged the plate as Draco dragged him away from the table.

"There's _always_ time for _chocolate_ cake."


	10. tumbling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated general.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **challenge:** flying  
>  **author's notes:** for this week. not sure if this really works, but there you go. a bit of angst to counter the fluff.

Malfoy's flying fast and furious with Harry tight on his tail. And then suddenly he's falling. Body spinning, tumbling towards the ground.

Harry doesn't think, _enemy_ nor _dangerous_ as he dives beneath Malfoy to snatch him from the sky, though he probably should. The broom wobbles precariously under the extra weight, but Harry's shocked to realise how frail and bruised Malfoy is.

Cradling him close against his chest as he speeds towards the makeshift hospital that's at Hogwarts, Harry wonders idly where his sudden desperation to ensure that Malfoy's all right has come from.

"I've got you, Draco," he whispers.


	11. a sometimes thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated mature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **challenge:** sometimes  
>  **author's notes:** this is last weeks challenge. a bit of smutty fluff.

Harry knows it's a sometimes thing - these fleeting moments he manages alone with Draco between missions. Knows he can't hope for more than the few frantic kisses, gasping breaths and the glorious warmth of Draco's mouth enveloping his cock. Knows it's sheer folly to wish for some kind of commitment.

Talented lips and fingers tear Harry's release from him and carefully hidden words spill forth. "Love you, Draco, so much."

Harry freezes when he realises what he's spoken, afraid he's spoilt the fragile relationship by what he's just revealed.

"Love you," Draco whispers and pulls Harry into a passionate kiss.


	12. clumsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated general

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **challenge:** rough  
>  **author's notes:** and for this week. more fluff to go with your fluff.

Harry always feels rough and clumsy when he tries to talk to Draco Malfoy these days, as if somehow the sounds he utters belong to another, gruffer, language.

Longing for their school years when all their communication consisted of hexes and harsh words, Harry fumbles with his question, cringing when he finally stutters to a stop.

He waits for the polite smile and negative shake of the head, though he wonders if the request is so outrageous it could provoke a Malfoy sneer of old.

Draco's smile holds genuine warmth when he responds. "I'd be delighted to dine with you."


	13. dithering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated teen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **challenge:** indecisive  
>  **author's notes:** look, i'm in the right week, complete with fluff.

Watching Draco, his close friend and secret fantasy-lover, stare at the two garments indecisively, Harry's exasperation grows until he blurts, "Bloody hell, Malfoy they're just robes! It's no wonder I've never bothered to ask you if you'd be interested in being more than friends. Your dithering about it would drive me 'round the bend."

Harry snaps his mouth shut when his brain catches up to what he's just said, eyes round with horror.

Slipping an arm around Harry's waist, Draco's gaze turns predatory. "No dithering necessary," he murmurs pulling Harry closer. "I've known the answer to that question for ages."


	14. found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated general

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **challenge:** coffee  
>  **author's notes:** odd little flangst

He'd been looking for so many years that when he found him, Harry wasn't sure what to do.

The hair was wrong. a rich coffee-colour, dark against the pale cream of his skin. The manner too polite. The clothes, Muggle.

But it was the voice that drew Harry, the eyes that confirmed it was him.

"Malfoy?" he choked.

He saw him stiffen almost imperceptibly before turning, smile fixed in place, watched the eyes widen slightly with recognition of who had spoken.

Relief crashed through Harry and he pulled the startled man into a hug. "Thank God, Draco. It _is_ you."


	15. G is for Ginny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated general

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **challenge:** the letter g  
>  **author's notes:** yes it's true, i'm doing yet another old challenge because i'm ornery that way.

Ginny gazes at him, smiling softly. Harry's eyes are alight with love when he turns, catching her eye. A wide grin spreads across his face as he tightens his grasp on the hand in his.

She thinks back on their early days at Hogwarts. She'd known they were destined for each other. Spent hours planning their wedding.

During the war she'd sometimes wondered if Harry would live to see his wedding day, but here he is, looking just like the noble prince of her faerytale dreams.

And, she thinks wryly, Draco makes a far better princess than she ever would.


	16. awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated general.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **challenge:** flashback prompt - struggle  
>  **author's notes:** sometimes in life you just need to say yes.

Somewhere in the midst of the epic struggle to ensure that everyone, pureblood to Muggle, would be able to live a safe and secure life, Harry'd managed to lose his own.

Not literally, of course.

He was still breathing and was in no immediate danger, but Harry often thought that metaphorical was usually much worse than absolute.

He was just contemplating his allegorical death over a bland ham sandwich during his lunch break from his meaningless, paper-shuffling job, when Draco approached.

"You've never said yes before, but neither have you said no. Hope springs eternal. Would you like to -"

"Yes."


	17. reluctant rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated teen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **challenge:** sleepless nights  
>  **author's notes:** this is also answering [](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/profile)[**enchanted_jae**](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/)'s monthly drabble challenge to use the opening line _Draco reached out and tugged Harry's..._ as you can see i tweaked it a bit.

Draco reached out and tugged on Potter's limp hand, cursing the fact that it had taken him so long to reach this point.

It'd been more than two days before he'd even realised that Potter had been captured. Several sleepless nights had led to the conclusion that he had no choice but to defy the Dark Lord and help Potter escape, however it'd taken another few days to work out how.

Potter was not in the best of shape.

Draco slipped his arm around Potter's waist and he stirred, opening his eyes. Draco tightened his grip. "Come on, we're leaving."


	18. remembering to breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated teen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **challenge:** fear  
>  **author's notes:** originally i was going to have this be for both [](http://community.livejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://community.livejournal.com/hd100/) and [](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/profile)[**100quills**](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/), but when i finished i realised there wasn't enough harry in it to qualify for my table and it barely makes it as an h/d. is slightly angsty.

All he knows these days is fear.

Fear for his life, his father, his sanity. And beneath that, his all consuming fear of the Dark Lord. Sometimes it's so overwhelming he has to remind himself to do simple things like eat and sleep and breathe.

He thinks it shouldn't be like this. It wasn't part of the plan in gaining power and respect. To finally beat Potter.

And now, now that he's here and Draco can ensure Potter's defeat with just one word, he can't. Because what Draco fears most is how bleak his future will be without Potter.


	19. an eyeful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated mature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **challenge:** voyeurism  
>  **author's notes:** this drabble started out when i saw the prompt and this [ gorgeous (v. NWS, you better be of age to click on this link) pic](http://eloriee.livejournal.com/3850.html) by [](http://eloriee.livejournal.com/profile)[**eloriee**](http://eloriee.livejournal.com/). there is [a longer version](http://snottygrrl.livejournal.com/260655.html#cutid1) on my lj.

Harry's dumbfounded when he enters a workout room at Auror Headquarters to find Draco Malfoy. Draco's eyes are closed, his long, lean body stretched out across the tile; naked as the day he was born.

Movement out of the corner of his eye catches Harry's attention and he realises that Draco's propped up against the full-length mirror and as a result, Harry can see that beautiful cock he's been fantasizing about from two different angles. Knowing he should leave doesn't stop Harry from staring in fascination as Draco wanks.

And it certainly doesn't keep him from wanting to join in.


End file.
